Photoshoot
by Bittersweet But You Love Me
Summary: Chase was a male model during med school to pay for expenses. House finds the photos.


House sighed as he walked through the hospital doors. He was already an hour late, but he decided to waste some time and buy a magazine from the gift shop. Gazing at the small selection he closed his eyes and snatched one. Good enough. He limped out of the store without paying and got in the elevator to go to his office.

When he arrived his team looked like they were about to die of boredom. Except for Chase who wasn't present, probably doing some extra chore for Cuddy. Forman was balancing on his chair on two legs and Cameron was stirring her coffee and checking her watch.

Without a word House slumped into his chair and opened his magazine and flipping through the pages. The entire magazine turned out to be a collection of the Top 10 Dramatic Photo Series. He was about half way through when his jaw went slack. "No way,"

"What? Find some new interesting naked photos House?" Foreman smirked.

"Even better, I found Chase." House laughed.

"Huh?" Cameron asked.

The two present ducklings trudged over to look at the magazine. Realization and shock painted their faces as they looked up from the magazine at each other and back and the photos.

Sure enough it was Chase.

He was younger, late teens early twenties, in a three shot black and white series. He didn't have his usual stubble and his famed locks, which were longer, had pulled into a low ponytail with little strands framing his face. In the first photo he stood with strong stance, feet apart, back straight, and barefoot; and wore weathered ripped black jeans and an unbuttoned gray shirt with rolled up sleeves, exposing a very broad and toned chest and torso. And much to the teams surprise, he held a jet black violin, his arm flexed and taut as he pulled back on the bow. The hand on fingerboard and neck was poised delicately, but also almost angrily, and there was what appeared to be blood flowing down his arm which was the only thing in color in the photo. His back leg was bent and he looked as if he was pulling away from an invisible enemy. His face was calm though, his lips relaxed and slightly apart, and eyes closed.

In the second photo, Chase was accompanied by an African American ballerina. She was dressed in a red leotard, red point shoes, and high messy bun. Chase had lost his shirt and was in a lunge with the back leg stretched out and completely straight. The girl was standing on the upper thigh of his bent leg with one leg. Her other leg was being held in vertical splits by her right arm with her left gripping Chase's bare shoulder. Chase had his left arm supporting her by her waist and his right holding the foot resting on his thigh. Despite the difficult position, the two managed to smirk triumphantly at each other.

In the last photo, Chase was by himself. The picture featured him from the waist up and he was looking straight at the camera. His hair was now loose and hung in tousled waves tucked behind his ears and he now wore a black tank top. Now his eyes were the only thing in color, which made the normal gray blue seem like turquoise. One of his eyes had a scar that stretched from his eyebrow to his prominent cheekbone. His arms were spread out in a horizontal line with his muscles tense and his hands in tight fists. Written across his arms in big permanent marker were the words, " ** _ARE YOU PROUD OF WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO US?"_** And he was crying. Not wailing or sobbing. But he had tears rolling down his otherwise blank features. And his face was beat up. He had a bloody lip and a bruise at his hairline along with shards of glass in his hair and around his feet.

The photos were amazing. At the bottom of the pictures it read: _Featuring Robert Chase (Robin) and Lillian Hilt (Lulu), Sponsored by Andra Darwin._

"Whoa," Cameron gasped.

"This is gonna be great!" House cackled.

"Uh…what do you mean?" Foreman mumbled still gaping at the magazine.

"One of my ducklings is a male model and you think I'm not going to torture him about it?"

Suddenly Chase walked in, "Torture whom?"

Grinning evilly, House picked up the magazine and turned it towards Chase. Immediately his face paled.

"Oh dear god."

TBC …maybe…


End file.
